The Midnight That's Left Me Blind
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha gets a little more creative and Lady Loki's always more than happy for a surprise.


**Femslash, Fem!Loki/Natasha, D/s elements, minor BDSM**

"My darling little spider I hardly think-."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Natasha asked quietly, her blue eyes finding his, one eyebrow arched. He knew what that meant, and it was never anything particularly good for him. The uncertainty of it made him swallow hard as she shifted her weight so that she could tighten the ropes around his wrists, pulling them even higher above his head and fastening them there. She'd done the same to his legs, though he couldn't imagine why, though he was hard and aching as his imagination ran away with him. He'd always loved it when she took the initiative to tie him up, really he did. He didn't mind seceding control to her when she wanted it, even enjoyed it most of the time. Something about having her in complete control of him always got him a little hot under the collar, so to speak, but when she was quiet like this? It tended to put him ever-so slightly on edge. Not enough to say no, but just enough.

The danger and apprehension of it, though, only made it more exciting.

"What should I call you then, Natasha?" He asked, only half teasing. They had a myriad of names that she didn't seem to mind but it was better to be safe than sorry when she was in this particular mood.

She just grinned, eyes lighting up. "Mistress would work nicely."

He shuddered with anticipation.

She stepped away from him, slowly removing her clothes with her backside to him before opening one of the drawers of her dresser and pulling out what looked like a harness, and a deep red-.

"You cannot be serious," he said, eyes wide as he stared at the phallus in her hands. It was huge! Well, at least his size. He didn't know such things existed in that size and with a harness to boot, and he gulped as she attached it to the harness and turned around to smile, her hand running up and down the smooth silicone. He'd heard Sif talking to Nat on more than one occasion about it, but shrugged it off as just the pair of them overexagerating.

Obviously he hadn't been so lucky.

"Have you ever been with a man when you were a woman?" She asked, voice quiet, as she stroked herself, her breasts heaving in an almost obscene fashion. He could only imagine how excited she must've gotten at the thought, and the smell of her arousal slowly filtered through the air to confirm it. Interesting. He nodded and her lips turned upwards in a grin.

"Change?" She asked, phrasing it like a question as she moved towards the bedside table, pulling a bottle of lube from the top drawer where Loki had last put it. He took a deep breath, and as he exhaled felt his body changing, softening. The ropes around her wrists tightened as they thinned out, her body filling in the breasts and hips as the rest of her thinned out, hair lengthening until it became a mess of black waves that cushioned her head. Nat's expression turned a shade more predatory as she turned back, seeing the new, feminine form in front of her.

"You've still got your clothing on," Natasha teased, drawing her fingers up Loki's now oversized deep red shift that Loki had stolen from Thor just because she could. It vanished under Natasha's touch, as did the rest of Loki's clothing, leaving the lithe woman bare and practically trembling as Nat bent over to take one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking hard on the tender flesh and nipping at hardened tip. Loki's whine came out higher-pitched than she would've liked, her head thrashing as she tried to regain control of the blush now spreading over her cheeks, lips parted as she gasped. Nat grinned against her pale skin, sucking harder until Loki was certain the skin would purple and bruise from the abuse, Nat's tongue laving more attention on her ample breast as one of her hands massaged the other, tweaking the nipple until Loki was keening softly. Nat eventually pulled her mouth away, moving to straddle Loki's upper abdomen, the thick red dildo pressed in between Loki's breasts. With a hand, Nat reached around to tip Loki's head upwards, and the dark-haired woman's green eyes met Natasha's for half a moment before she opened her mouth to accept the plastic tip inside her mouth. It tasted of strawberries, Loki's favorite, the flavored lube having been slathered on the tip, and as Loki's attention had been distracted by the pleasures Nat's mouth had previously given her she'd not noticed. As it was Nat's eyes were heavy lidded as Loki's head bobbed shallowly on the head, Nat's hips tipping forward to allow the woman beneath her a better angle. More than once Nat moaned, her hand moving through Loki's long locks while the other played with her own breasts until her skin was as red as Loki's from the attention.

"You look so beautiful like that, darling," Nat praised, voice soft and trembling even though she derived no physical pleasure from it. Loki could help that, and grinning she pulled away from Natasha's fake cock to breathe.

"Untie one of my hands, please Mistress?" She asked, breathless. "You can put it right back. Trust me."

Nat smirked, knowing that the request was solely for her benefit. Loki could've magicked her way out of the bindings without issue, and after kissing her hard on the lips and moaning at the sweet taste of her lips, she moved upwards to undo one of her wrists. Without waiting, Loki reached for the silicone cock and murmured something Natasha couldn't' understand, but felt moments later, gasping as she felt Loki's grip around the base of it, and breaking down and moaning when Loki's lips circled the tip again.

"O-Oh shit. Loki-what'd you do?" Nat whimpered, her hips bucking as she tried to push more of the cock into Loki's mouth, who simply smiled around it, one eyebrow raised as if to snark that it was impossible to talk with her mouth full. As promised, her freed hand had moved to rejoin the other, the bindings snaking around it, which only made Nat whimper more, knowing that Loki was enjoying this as much as she was. Able to understand, now, why this was Loki's favorite thing, she felt herself reaching her orgasm far more quickly than she'd ever anticipated, shouting as her gaze whited out, hips snapping so that Loki swallowed more of her down, thrilled that she didn't have to worry about a refractory period. This might be better than usual, she couldn't help but think, as she pulled away from Loki's mouth, her saliva coating the red surface of the dildo, one long strand obscenely stretched between her thin lips and the head of it. Nat shifted her weight so that she was no longer straddling her lover, wincing a little as she saw the trail of slick that she'd left on Loki's tummy.

"Sorry," she murmured before she bent down to lick at the soft skin, cleaning her up, making Loki giggle, the sound strange and turning into a gasp as Nat brought her lips to the apex of her thigh, mouth buried in the black curls that covered her.

"No pro-ah-oblem," Loki managed to get out, hands tightening to fists as Natasha swirled her tongue around her engorged clit, Loki already sopping wet with her excitement of hearing Nat's orgasm and from enjoying blowing her nearly as much a Nat had. The redhead grinned as she looked up at her from her place between her thighs, before shifting herself to kneel between her legs.

"You ready?" She asked quietly, lifting the tied woman's hips so that they were pressed against the tip lof Natasha's strap on, the red head nearly whimpering as she felt the heat of Loki pressed so closely to her. Loki nodded quickly, and slowly, tantalizingly, Natasha took herself in hand and pressed herself in inch by inch, gasping all the while just as Loki's face contorted with a strange mix of pain and pleasure, the breath stopped in her throat as she watched the cock disappear into her slick heat.

"Oh my god. You feel amazing," Nat whispered, her hands tightening on Loki's hips so that they'd bruise in a couple hours. How did the normal Loki keep from finishing right then and there when it was so tight and hot around his cock? "So-soooo good," she moaned, drawing it out as she started to thrust shallowly. Loki echoed the sentiment, and in no time the two women developed a quick rhythm, Nat pulling Loki closer to her again and again.

"Tie your hands behind your back instead of to the headboard," Nat demanded through gritted teeth. She'd already came once, unable to help herself as the orgasm had overcome her, and as Loki followed her orders she tugged her closer until she was sitting in front of her, one of Nat's arms wrapped tight around her, their lips fusing in a clash of soft tongues, moans, and whimpers, Nat biting Loki's bottom lip and devouring her whole, her hips snapping faster than she thought possible. Loki responded as best she could, the combination of Natasha's hands alternating between pulling her hair and playing with her breasts and nipples sending her teetering towards the edge.

"Don't come for me, Loki. Not yet," Nat groaned, forcing herself to thrust deeper to try and get herself closer to her own orgasm. It was right there-almost-. "Beg me for it, Loki."

"P-please. Please Natasha, oh-you feel so good inside me," the goddess whimpered in Nat's arms, her skin erupting into goosebumps.

The tug on her hair reminded her she'd missed something.

"Mistress I'm begging you." she keened, gasping as Nat's hand tightened further in her hair, a familiar sign she was getting closer. "Oh-please, please Mistress I need it. Please let me come please," she begged, drawing the last word out into three syllables as Nat shouted and pulled away from where she'd been sucking on Loki's throat, jaw clenched tight and eyes finding her lover's.

"Come for me, then, Loki," she growled, trying not to shout as the woman in her arms started to convulse, her tight heat clenching around Nat so tight that she followed right after, gasping and shouting, the pair of them trembling and falling back, gracelessly and utterly spent, on the bed, Nat still buried inside Loki, hard as ever even as Nat's own cunt throbbed with her release. She pressed light kisses to Loki, slowly thrusting into her to help ease them both through the aftershocks making them both quake, but soon enough Loki looked up to grin at her.

"Want me to clean you off then go for round two, mistress?" She asked, her hands having sprung free from their bindings before they'd hit the bed and now danced lightly on Natasha's back. She shuddered and grinned.

"That's my girl," she murmured affectionately, pulling out of Loki and grinning as her lover took her into her mouth without question, taking her all in without issue until Nat was writhing and whimpering beneath her, holding tight to her hair and back bent so hard it was a miracle it didn't break in two. Loki's legs sprung free from where they'd been tied and with ease that started Natasha, who very much still felt boneless, she sank quickly atop her, taking Nat's hands so that they could cup Loki's breasts as she started to gyrate her hips, moaning at how good it felt for Nat to fill her completely up.

"Ng, don't stop," Nat demanded, her hands shifting to grab at Loki's ass, smacking it so hard that the goddess atop her yelped and grinned down at her.

"Don't worry-ah, fuck-I don't plan to," she promised.

Nat couldn't help but grin and moan as Loki lifted herself up and plunged herself back down over and over again, shifting herself to balance on her haunches to give her a far better angle tha before, and in no time the two women were coming again, and again, both of them half mad with pleasure and lust as Loki bent down to kiss Natasha hard enough to make her shiver, rocking her pelvis forward further so that the fat tip of the dildo hit Loki's g-spot over and over again, reducing the once proud goddess to a shuddering mess, eyes wild and lips parted as she panted, gasping for breath. Not that Nat was faring any better, and after their last orgasm they took half a second to breathe and relax in one another's arms, Nat's wrapped tight around Loki's small form.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
